


Try and fix me Brucie!

by XxBubblegum_BitchxX



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Past Abuse, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBubblegum_BitchxX/pseuds/XxBubblegum_BitchxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will poor Bruce handle becoming a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, especially when it involves trying to fix the mind of an old enemy the Joker. Will he be able to and what will become of his relationship with the madman? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try and fix me Brucie!

Bruce sighed collecting his thoughts, running a hand through his raven locks attempting to fix them, deep breaths Bruce, deep breaths.

The guard hesistently put they key in the lock and began unlocking the door to the interrogation room, the clankying on the keys and the squeak of the heavy rusty metal door bringing Bruce back to reality.

The guard, an young looking man gave Bruce a wary smile before reluctant stepping aside to let him in. Bruce slowly stepped into the tiny box sized room, fully aware of prying eyes watching both him and the eerliy quiet patient from behind the glass mirror.

The door squeaked and slammed behind him with a loud thud, the keys relocking the only way out. Bruce stood in silence watching the curled up madman, unsure of how to proceed.

The Joker however could sense his presence even though he hung his head down staring at the yellowed floor, he could sense the mans fear to, that made him smile.

"Don't be shy Suga-r, I don't bite, hard", the Joker purred beckoning Bruce to come closer with his hand, head still hanging low covering his face in a mass of wild hair and shadows.

Bruce couldn't help but feel nervous as he approached the huddled form in the corner of the dimmly lite room, sure he had come face and face with the Joker countless times as Batman but never as Bruce wayne, the man behind the mask.

He was sure the madman wouldn't notice his identity as Batman, but he had stared into those dark eyes to many times not to see the intelligence as well as madness that lurked in them, even now the Joker had an air of darkness and mischief about him.

His palms began to sweat as he came to a stop infront of the madman, he debated about kneeling down next to him but advised against the idea as it would make it easier for the Joker to shove him onto the stained tilled floor and attack him.

The Joker sat slumbed in the corner, like an stubborn child forced into time out, he was no longer wearing his signiture long purple coat as it had been stripped from him, he was however still dressed in his emerald green waist coat, blue patterned shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing off his lower arms and wiry muscles, purple pinstriped trousers and odd socks, his shoes had both been tossed around the room in his outburst earlier.

Bruce cautiously stepped closer feeling as though he was a zookeeper in front of an eager audience approaching an unruly, untamed lion, unsure of whether he would be torn apart into little pieces.

The Joker had managed to get out of his hand cuffs while being interiogated after he was finally captured again and sent to Arkham. Gordon, a cop, now commissioner was the man who proudly confessed to capturing the beast was there behind the safey of the glass watching the potentionally deadly scene unfold with anticipation.

Bruce was sent in as a last resort to speak with the madman after guards had failed to restraint him due to the fact they had managed to miss an knife hidden in the Joker's shoe which he then used to threaten to slash his own wrists in an hysterical state if any guard's dared to come near him.

Bruce had to admit he felt uneasy being left alone with the crazed man after all the guards and Gordon were ordered to leave the room for theirs and the clowns own safety.

The clown shivered slightly at the cold temperature of the room, Akrham was unable to afford heating apparently, Bruce however believed they could but wouldn't as they enjoyed watching there patients suffer, it always felt like the Antarctic.

The Joker slowly lifted his head up to glare at the man standing above him, his shocking green unruly curls stuck to his painted face, wiry and untamed matted with either sweat or tears.

Two gleaming brown-black eyes looked Bruce up and down, they were blood shot, Bruce could see under the remaining mess of smeared make up he had dark circles from lack of sleep or maybe a more sinster black eye, he had a small cut to his eyebrow, nose smeared with the crusted remains of blood from an recent struggle, knuckles scraped and bruised from where the Joker had obviously put up a good fight, wrists red raw from struggling in his hand cuffs, even his thumb and arm were still lobsided from where he had dislocated them to escape from his restraints.

And of course that signiture ruby red grin, ugly scars on both sides fixing the Joker's face in an permanent smile, except Bruce could see he was anything but smiling. The madmans lips were pursed in an pout, he looked overall put out and very pissed off which made him capable of anything.

"What the fuc-k do you want pretty boy mhhm?" The Joker sneered as he stared up at Bruce, towering above him acting as though he was God's gift.

Joker had recognised him instantly as the brain dead brat of an billionaire who's parents where shot dead in front of him leaving him everything including Wayne Enterprises. For some reason the serial playboy decided to take a back seat in his company a few months ago becoming a silent partner after giving Lucius Fox the reins.

The Joker scoffed questioning why the billionaire would give up his multimillion pound company to become an psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, attemting to fix the minds of some of the most mentally deranged patients in all of Gotham with his little notepad, pen and dashing good looks.

Most likely to get some kind of sick kicks out of messing up their minds even more.

"Joker, I'm a psychiatrist here at Arkham, the guards have ordered me to come in here as they say you have been giving them a hard time, is this true?" Bruce asked professionally, he didn't want to come across as scared or weak in front of the intimidating manaic now that he was dressed down in his blue shirt, black formal trousers, shiny polished shoes and white Akrham coat instead of being in his armoured black suit and cowl, he wasn't even allowed to wear a tie in Akrham incase a patient decides they want to strangle him with it.

Bruce tried to come across as friendly in his introduction despite the Jokers rude one but his words sounded rehearsed and dull to his own ears let alone to the manaics who let out a scoff at Bruces words.

"So they send in some pathetic dumbass psychiatrist by himself to deal with me?" The Joker let out a small giggle before continuing, "Like throwing a piece of meat into a pack of blood thirsty wolves, defenceless" the Joker hissed the last word like a warning not to fuck with him.

Bruce remained unfazed by it although his blood was beginning to boil at the clown's rudenes towards him. "Where as you aren't defenceless", Bruce commented flatly gesturing towards the gleaming knife the Joker was clutching to so tight his bruised knuckles were turning white. The Joker burst out laughing, a manaic one that Bruce had heard countless times and always left his ears ringing "Ooo HEheeeHAHAHAhe!!"

Bruce rolled his eyes at the Jokers childish attitude before continuing, "Look's nasty, does it hurt?" Bruce questioned pointing to the clown's dislocated thumb and shoulder which were beginning to turn a stark purple against the madmans ice white skin.

The Joker immediately stopped laughing as though the knife he was holding had sliced through his high pitched cackle. His eyes narrowed as he slowly leaned forward towards the billionaire, he squinted at Bruce's name tag, acting as though he didn't recognise the billionaire.

Bruce rolled his eyes at the act, of course the Joker recognized him, his face was pratically on every billboard and newspaper in the city but Bruce let him continue to act clueless, the clown enjoyed playing games.

"Ooo Bruce Wayne! mhmhmhmhh, the name rings a bell, but I just can't pinpoint that pretty little face of yours, tell me what is it you do agai-n?" The Joker purred before smiling again his crazed eyes locked on Bruce's.

Bruce debated about whether going along with the act, but he decided to as the clown seemed calm and placid at the momment, he hated it when people didn't go along with his games often flying into a fit of manic rage if his plans got ruined.

"I told you, I'm a psychiatrist here at Arkham, I was sent in here to make you cooperate. Also to make sure you don't hurt yourself". Bruce quickly added as he watched the Joker glide the knife across his milkly white wirst, not enough to actually break the skin but to serve as another warning, that was not the answer he was looking for.

"Before, Bruice, before, what did you do before you decided to work at this mad house hmhmhmm?" The Joker replied, his tone of voice was flat, serious, annoyed Bruce wasn't playing his game correctly.

Bruce debated, before answering, "I was, well still am a very successful business man at Wayne Enterprises, I took a backseat becoming a silent partner a few months ago, decided I needed a new challenge so I trained up as a psychtrist and got a job at Akrham".

The Joker let a small smile slip across his lips as he toyed with the knife in his hands, that was the answer he was after. "Ohhhhhh Now I remember, hehe, billionaire, playboy and now a psychiatrist, your parents must be very proud of their little boy". The Joker replied darkly, his smile growing as he watched Bruces face drop slowly turning into fury, his fists balled up ready to punch the living day lights out of the Joker, how dare he mention his parents.

Both of them stared silently at each other, both could feel the tension the Jokers words had caused, the air was intensely thick with it, more so due to the size of the room, near suffocating.

A voice interupted them, it was Gordon. "I think that's quite enough, Mr Wayne please exit the room while we deal with the Joker ourselves." Gordon ordered.

The Joker remained unfazed by the threat and decided on continuting his tormenting, "Tell meeee, how did such a brainless idiot like you end up becoming the boss of Wayne Enterprises? At such a young age too..." The Joker questioned licking his lips, although he already knew the answer.

Bruce stood still, his own dark brown eyes still locked with the Joker's own, he could see amusment and anticipation in them knowing he was slowly making Bruce crack.

He felt the rage building up in him, but tried to remain calm, he couldn't let the Joker see his weakness. "Mr Wayne please exit the room immediately". Gordon asked again over the intercom, it was evident in his voice he was now panicking, he too could see where the Joker was going with this.

"Ohhh, that's righ-t", the Joker clicked his tounge before carrying on "Your parents, hehe, were both brutally murdered in front of you when you were eight, or was it nine mhmhmh? Everything your poor parents had worked so hard for was left to you, you didn't even have to lift a finger, it was all handed to you on a silver platter, Wayne Manor, Wayne Enterprises, HEheeeHAHAHAhe, even the goddam Butler!" The Joker cackled.

"Don't" Bruce whispered, he didn't want to think about the night he lost everything, he would give up all he was worth for one minute with his parents again.

The Joker acted as though he didn't hear the near silent plea, "All you had to do was see the life drain out of your parents eyes as they died on the filthy pavement". The Joker sneered before giggling again.

"Shut up" Bruce growled, he knew he couldn't contain his angry much more. "Ya know Brucie cupcak-e, in peoples last dying moments they show who they really are, did your parents beg for their lives, like cowards?"

The torments kept coming, "Did you see the bullets firing out of the gun, piercing their skin? Did you see them fall like rag dolls to the ground?", "Shut the fuck up", Bruce gave up on acting professional.

"Mr Wayne please leave now!" Gordon shouted over the intercom, worried for both Bruces and the clowns safety if the situation got anymore out of hand.

"Did their blood shine? I always find it looks black in the moonlight, like an oil spill that can't be contained, did you cry as you watched them die?"

"SHUT UP!" Bruce yelled

"I bet you did, you seem like the type, did you weep at their funeral to?", "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Bruce was loosing it he knew he was.

"Mr Wayne we have no choice but to come in now, stand back", Gordon commented over the intercom as the guards readied their guns and an sedative for the Joker, frightened nurses were on stand by in case of a fight, which their undoubtedly would be if the Joker was involved.

The Joker smiled before be struggled up from the filithy floor with a grunt, limping over coming face to face with Bruce. He could see he was getting under Bruces skin, like he wanted to.

Bruce took a deep breath attempting to calm himself, instead he inhaled the Jokers scent, this close he smelled like gunpowder, gasoline, greasepaint, blood, sweat, cigarette smoke, Bruce could even smell the cheap soap that lingered under it all, it was to much.

"Mmmhhhmm, What were there names again? Memory like a goldfish me-h!" the Joker questioned, tapping the side of his head in mock forgetfullness.

"SHUT UP, SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I DO!" Bruce shouted, uncaring now, he wanted nothing more than to smash that smiling face into the wall, watch the life drain out of his eyes instead.

"MR WAYNE STAND ASIDE!", Gordon yelled over the intercom. The Joker smiled showing off his stained yellow teeth before delivering the final blow.

"Wasn't it Thomas and Martha?" The Joker spat their names like venom. That did it.

Bruce lunged forward, ignoring the knife the Joker possessed, he grabbed at the Joker's dislocated arm tightly before roughly twisting it back into place with a sickening crack, the Joker yelped at the sudden move by Bruce before he stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall hard with a grunt causing the air to be knocked out of his lungs at the impact before he slid back onto the ground wheezing.

The guards finally gained access to the room guns pointed at both Bruce and the Joker, everyone was stunned into silence.

Regaining his ability to breath the Joker glanced at his arm, clicked back into place then back up at Bruce. Bruce stared down at him chest heaving, sweat glensting on his forehead, his eyes wide with fury.

The Joker remained silent as he slowly dropped the knife onto the ground with a clunk, kicking it out of both his and Bruces reach.

Now defenceless the guards ran in roughly dragging the Joker up from the ground before slamming him face down onto the metal table with a crack.

The nurse quickly jabbed a needle into the Jokers arm injecting him with the sedative, the Joker didn't struggle, even though he hated drugs, he remained calm, a small smug smile creeping across his face as he glared at a shaken Bruce, his handsome face the last thing he saw before darkness took over and he fell unconscious.

Bruce remained silent as the clown was carted out the room and hopefully off to a padded cell. Gordon strolled over picking up the knife the Joker had dropped before heading over to a troubled Bruce.

"You can't let them freaks get under your skin, I will let it slid this time, don't let it happen again Mr Wayne", he warned before he to walked out of the interrogation room after the guards carrying the lifeless Joker.

Bruce was left by himself, staring at his flustered reflection in the mirror, the Joker loved it when people played along with his games.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfic ever for these two sorry for any spelling mistakes I pay have made! Reviews are very much welcomed! I sort of have an idea as to where this story is heading so bare with me! I love these two so much together as they have such a messed up relationship, which I am all for. Hope you enjoy reading my little crazy story thanks x


End file.
